Enseñanzas
by paracrepusculeras
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen el ultimo fin de semana de vacaciones en una disco. Se besan y se pasan los telefonos. Pero ¿que pasara cuando el lunes Bella conozca a su nuevo profesor?


POV Bella

-Por favor, por favor, por favor-decía mi mejor amiga Alice. Mientras mi otra amiga, Rose, me hacía un puchero- Es el último fin de semana antes de empezar las clases, tenemos que salir.

Yo no estaba de humor, había discutido con mis padres que estaban en Japón o China, hacia un mes que no los veía.

-Está bien chicas-dije rendida-¿A dónde iremos?

-Yo sabía que no durarías mucho haciéndote la difícil, eres la más fiestera de las tres-dijo Rosalie

Y era verdad, amaba ir a bailar y salir con mis amigas.

-Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, iremos a Up21-dijo Alice emocionada. De golpe me puse de mejor humor. La discoteca para mayores de 21, con universitarios disfrutando de los últimos días de vacaciones en Seattle.

-Bueno, hora de prepararse entonces-dije

Amaba este lugar, las luces, la música, los chicos.

-Me voy a buscar a Jasper-me grito Alice al oído.

Rosalie y yo salimos en busca de chicos. Nos pusimos en el centro de la disco y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de California Gurls, canción que amábamos.

Después de 4 horas de danza un chico de unos 25 años se puso a bailar con Rose y aunque un amigo me miro como para imitarlos, no era atractivo. Decidí ir a la barra a sentarme un rato y sacarme los tacos negros que combinaban con mi vestido que dejaba ver gran parte de mi espalda.

Llegue a la barra y le pedí al Barman un "Camino al cielo" y le di un casto trago.

-¿Te invito un trago preciosa?-escuche una voz aterciopelada en mi cuello.

Me di vuelta y me encontré con unos increíbles ojos verdes, un pelo desordenado, una sonrisa de lado, una mandíbula cuadrada y una nariz recta. Un muy lindo chico.

Agarre mi trago, se lo mostré y le dije:

-Quizá el próximo.

Se sentó a mi lado.

-Edward -dijo

-Bella

Sonrió. Por suerte en la barra la música no sonaba tan fuerte y se podía escuchar bien.

-Muy cliché decir ¿siempre vienes aquí?-me preguntó.

-Algo-dije riendo-Pero vine varias veces. ¿Tú?

-Es la primera vez. Disfrutando últimos días de descanso.

Universitario.

- ¿Y qué estudias? –pregunte para aclarar mis sospechas.

-De hecho, ya me gradué, me especializo en enseñanza-Edward miro mi vaso-¿Qué te gustaría que te invite?

-¿Otro Camino al cielo?

Edward le pidió dos al barman que enseguida nos los dio.

Le di un sorbo.

-Me gusta la enseñanza. Me especializaría en Lenguas.

-¿En serio? En esa temática me gradué-dijo acercándose más su silla y su rostro también.

Decidí cortar la distancia y lo bese con fuerza. Lo agarre por el pelo y el por mi cintura bajando la mano por mi trasero en ocasiones.

Pasamos casi dos horas, entre besos, toques, tragos y risas. Pero era la hora de volver. Tenía tres mensajes de Alice diciendo que mi acompañante era sexy y que a las 6 me esperaba en la puerta. Faltaban diez para las seis.

-Me tengo que ir, mis amigos me llaman-le dije a Edward.

-¿Ya? – dijo haciendo una cara muy tierna

-Si-le dije dándole un piquito-Dame tu celular

Me lo dio y me llame a mí misma. Así teníamos los números de ambos.

Le di un intenso beso y me fui a buscar a Alice, Rose y Jasper.

Abrí mis ojos en la casa de Alice que nos había despertado para traernos café para contrarrestar la resaca. Mucho no la escuche, pero rescate algunas frases de lo que dijo:

-Muy lindo ese Edward con el que te besaste. Mucho más sexy que el idiota de Jacob. Espero que te llame.

Jacob fue mi ex novio, corte con él hace dos meses.

Después de dos tazas de café volví a dormir por unas horas. Me bañe y dormí hasta el día siguiente. Estaba muy cansada.

Era primer día de escuela.

Llegamos a tiempo y saludamos a nuestros amigos. Alice se tiro a los brazos de su novio Jasper y Rosalie, la reina de la escuela, examino a los nuevos chicos. Se fijo especialmente en uno musculoso con una hermosa sonrisa. Me hacia acordar a Edward, alguien que todavía no me llamó.

Jessica Stanley me dijo que nuestro nuevo profesor de Lenguas era muy lindo. Y por suerte esa era nuestra primera materia.

Llegamos a nuestro salón y nos sentamos en los clásicos asientos de todos los años.

Entró el grupo de los deportistas y con ellos, Jacob Black. Me miro arrogante y se sentó a dos pupitres del mío.

Sonó el timbre y entro corriendo Mike Newton, quien paso por al lado mío, y tiro todos mis libros al suelo. Y como es un completo idiota ni se disculpo ni levanto mis cosas.

Me agache y escucho que la puerta se abre. Alice que se sienta atrás me empieza a golpear la silla y a susurrarme "Bella"

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?-le dije dándome vuelta. Ella tenía la mirada fija en el frente. Mire hacia el pizarrón para ver que la torturaba tanto y me encontré con los mismos ojos verdes que vi hace dos días.

Edward.

BUENO ESTA ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

Luz


End file.
